


Dibs! [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Minor Drug-Induced Shenanigans, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: "Oh? And why not, wizard?"In defense of the actions I took next, I was running high off of adrenaline and...other things. I licked my palm and quickly wiped it on Marcone's face. He didn't even try and take off my hand or anything. Huh, I guess he really did like me."Because I called dibs!"
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Dibs! [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dibs!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236308) by [kakaitalover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaitalover/pseuds/kakaitalover). 



**Title:** Dibs!  
**Fandom:** The Dresden files  
**Author:** kakaitalover  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone  
**Rating:** Gen/Teen   
**Length:** 13:47  
**Summary:**

> "Oh? And why not, wizard?"   
>  In defense of the actions I took next, I was running high off of adrenaline and...other things. I licked my palm and quickly wiped it on Marcone's face. He didn't even try and take off my hand or anything. Huh, I guess he really did like me.   
>  "Because I called dibs!" 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236308)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/dibs.mp3)


End file.
